The Borg King
by Wedjatqi
Summary: The Borg have invaded the Alpha quadrant and make one last attempt to destroy Earth. Set after the Spirit Walk novels.


**Disclaimers:** I own no part of the star trek world and make no money from this.

**Spoilers**: Set after Spirit Walk novels.

**Summary**: The Borg have invaded the Alpha quadrant and make one last attempt to destroy Earth. Set after the Spirit Walk novels.

**Note**: I wrote this ages agobut it has recently been haunting me, so I decided to post it up and maybe I might write some more to it later?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A new cube burst out of another transwarp conduit on the edge of the solar system. Its green hue shone out from within its dark metallic interior. It slowed as it approached the battle scene that raged above Jupiter's sphere.

The new cube immediately released a barrage of torpedoes towards the ocean of Starfleet ships that flittered around the other massive green cubes. A focused barrage of fire burst several starships into bursts of flames in space, opening up a brief hole in the starfleet defensive line. The new cube wasted no time and burst through the gap towards the centre of the solar system.

-----------

Across the fleet messages and reports burst into action, ten ships abandoned their previous targets and fled after the cube.

On board the speeding cube the plan was ready. Stepping out of her alcove the Borg Queen smirked. This cube was the most advanced of the Borg technology, she was confident that this time the Borg would succeed. She had waited for the right time, for the right technology to be assimilated. The time had finally come and she had immediately begun the invasion of Earth.

It was time to bring the pesky Starfleet and Earth into the Collective. She had what she needed now. Behind her cube the older versions of Borg technology battled, many destroyed. It made no difference, as they were expendable; they were there merely to distract starfleet, whilst she used the her new superior technology newly assimilated to attack Earth directly. Once sector 001 was assimilated then the rest of the alpha quadrant would easily fall. She was confident.

Beside her the new alcove was forming, the new nodes flowing together, a neural network that shimmered in the half light of the Nexus. The Queen studied the new alcove as it formed. The special metal had been difficult to mine and very little of it had been assimilated, but the Queen focused it into this alcove. She watched as the strange metal flowed like water, forming neural networks of nodes within the alcove. Once this technology was used to assimilate Starfleet she would locate new sources of the metal. For now the small amount they had mined and the knowledge of the metal from a unique alien ship the Borg had assimilated was enough to bring victory.

The Queen smiled to herself, in her mind she was already planning what she would do with Locutus and Seven of Nine. Oh, how she would enjoy bringing so many minds into the collective and so many lost children will be retrieved.

The alcove finally stabilised beside her and the last of the liquid nodes solidified. From within the new organic looking metal alcove a blue-green glow shined out. The Queen frowned at the new colour as it filtered through the new structure. Within her mind she could feel its structure, understand its components; however there appeared to be a strange new quality to the alcove now it had been built. She needed more of the metal to create further alcoves, to apply the technology to new drones, see how it would develop. But first she needed to experience the alcove directly herself. Use the new technology to upgrade her ship further and learn the very secrets of the universe.

As the Queen stepped towards the alcove she reached out to ready it with her mind. However, she paused. For a moment she had felt it reaching out to her. In some new part of her conscious mind she became aware that she was nervous. Anger bubbled up out of her - Borg do not fear. This new technology, though holding the elements of perfection which the Borg sort - it was very different to what the collective was used to…it reminded her of Species 8472 - organic, yet technological. The neural network had grown like organic neurons forming a nervous system. It was new and she needed more experience with it to learn to assimilate it further. For now she could use it, but it seemed unpredictable.

With a burst of anger she pushed aside the foolish fears - it must be the new technology, it was still new and unstable. The Borg do not fear. She regained her centre, feeling out through the Collective, feeling the support of so many, so many voices, all in unison, all One. She stepped towards the alcove. It reached for her as she stepped into the womb like space. From within she reached out to its nodes and felt it reach back into her mind. Then, her mind expanded beyond anything any Borg had ever experienced.

---------

Across the alpha quadrant all the Borg cubes stopped in their attack. Throughout the Collective the experiences of the Queen briefly overwhelmed all the minds. Then new knowledge flowed out and the cubes began shifting.

Captain Jean Luc Picard watched with suspicious horror as the cubes on the view screen began shifting and morphing. In that place at the back of his mind where he could still hear the Collective he felt it change, the focus of the collective altered. For one brief moment he saw the Queen's plan. A cold chill filled him, frightening him from deep within. They must be stopped. Somehow the Queen knew she would succeed.

He needed to warn Headquarters.

---------

Admiral Janeway stood on the Titan, beside Captain Riker as Picard's desperate message came through.

"We must stop her, Admiral."

Beside her Captain Riker was a dull pale colour beneath his beard.

"How do you suggest we stop her, Captain?" Janeway exclaimed.

"We must take down that cube. I believe it is that cube that is the only threat, there is something different about it - it's the key I know it, Admiral."

Janeway nodded her agreement, trusting Jean Luc Picard.

"I sent ten ships, led by Voyager to take down that cube. Seven is on the Defiant assessing the new shielding the cube is using, but it seems to be shifting in response to her scans, she has nothing to work with. Is there anyway you can understand what is happening in the collective?"

"No, I just caught the message that she sent out through the collective."

Suddenly the Enterprise was hit by fire. Picard looked down at his console.

"That new shielding you mentioned - looks like all the other cubes have begun using it! We're in trouble, Admiral"

------------

Voyager cornered around the cube as it flew towards Earth at break neck speed. Captain Chakotay stood by the science station conferring with Seven and the Doctor over subspace. Things were not looking good. Deep within himself he felt a new sense of panic. This did not feel good. There was a desperate panic vibe to the bridge. If things had been different, he would have worried about his people, but there was no time. The cube would reach Earth in under an hour at this speed, voyager could barely keep up - they had to do something, anything.

Seven had already determined that the new shielding would stop any impact from a large object, such as a ship, so even suicide runs were out of the picture. Everyone on the bridge had heard Picard's message - Earth was one hour away from annihilation and from there perhaps the very human species would be gone within the week. After that the rest of the alpha quadrant, beta and then gamma quadrant would fall to the Borg. He briefly wondered what the Borg would make of the Dominion.

"Seven, is there any way of getting into the cube? Destroy it from within?" he asked

Seven considered the thought, checked her readings.

"Perhaps one transport beam could get through, but they would adapt immediately."

"So, if we can beam in a weapon?"

"We have been working on one weapon that would release a toxin that would destroy any organic components, which has been proven to work against the Borg before. However, we would have to take them completely by surprise and make sure it is close enough to the Queen to be successful. I must point out that even if it is successful, that would only take out this one cube - the others will still have the advanced shielding and would have adapted to that new attack."

"At least we will be able to stop this cube. I'll speak to the admiral. Begin prepping the weapon to transport into the cube on my order."

He strode to the command chair. To his left Commander Paris nodded his agreement.

"See if Admiral Janeway is free to speak" he ordered and Paris set about making the connection.

Chakotay sighed heavily mentally working out how to phrase his report to the Admiral. He breathed deeply, allowing himself a tiny moment and closed his eyes.

-----------

Bright green trees spread out around him, a beautiful lake behind him.

Chakotay looked around shocked; he was on a spirit walk. Over the past months he had gotten used to being able to enter this space whenever he wanted, no longer needing the annokah - but never had it occurred without prior decision.

He looked around the forest. There was a strange feel to the air around him - something new and filled with expectation. He stepped through the trees and discovered a glade. Across which she appeared, her golden eyes burning into him. He felt relief at the wolf's presence. He stepped towards her, but halted when from his left appeared a strange blue-green glow.

He turned towards the coloured light, and thought he could hear some strange alien music tease the edges of his mind. What was this? It almost reminded him of when he was joined to the Co-operative Borg group - fear flashed through him. The Borg were here! In this place? He felt his wolf guide brush up against him and felt her reassurance that there was nothing to fear. He relaxed somewhat and curiously stepped towards the glowing trees.

As he studied the strange light he rested his hand against a tree. A brief flash of electricity moved up his fingers. He turned and watched in shocked horror as the tree bark morphed into a metallic liquid that began to flow up his fingers and over the back of his hand.

He tried to pull back, panic setting in, but his hand refused to move. The liquid felt warm and tingled against his skin. The liquid metal seemed to coalesce on the back of his hand, solidifying into what looked rather like a Borg node. Even in this world of spirit he felt his heart rate rise, worry and anxiety making him panic.

He finally managed to pull his hand from the tree, but the node remained on the back of his hand. He lifted his hand to inspect the node closer. Calming slightly he realised the node felt warm and slightly comforting against his skin. From within the node the green blue light began to glow. He starred into the coloured light, searching the node with his eyes. He became aware of a sensation that seemed to suggest that the node was looking back at him. He became aware of its presence in his mind, a gentle subtle warmth that sounded like a distant piece of music playing at the edge of his consciousness. As he continued to stare into the node his awareness seemed to expand, his mind loosening and awakening - just as it had been when his sky spirit DNA had been stimulated. The universe opened up around him and across the minute expanse of space he felt the Borg Queen in her alcove trying to understand as he was.

--------

"Captain? Are you alright?" Tom reached over and shook Chakotay. He looked like he had fallen asleep for a moment.

Chakotay snapped open his eyes, turning to look at his first officer.

"I know what to do! You have the bridge!" and with no further word he leapt up from his seat and ran for the turbolift.

--------

Seven of Nine worked furiously over the weapon. She knew this would not work - the only way to be sure that the Borg did not disarm the weapon was to accompany it, keep off the drones until it exploded its payload. She knew she should be the one.

The comm chirped behind her. She activated it and Chakotay's concerned voice came over the com.

"Seven? Have you worked out how to get through the Borg shield with a transporter beam?" He sounded like he was running through Voyager's corridors and Seven guessed things were not looking good out there.

"Yes, but I need another five minutes with the weapon."

"Don't rush, I have another idea. Send over the specifications for the transporter beam."

Alarm fled through Seven - what was he up to?

"Captain, we will only have one chance to get through the shield -"

"I know, Seven! Just send them over now!"

She dropped the tool she was using and sent the specifications to Voyager over an encrypted channel.

"I have sent them Chakotay. What are you sending instead of this weapon?"

"Keep working on that weapon Seven, if you are able to send it in, do it. No waiting, just do it. We have to stop this cube."

"I understand. What are you sending instead?"

"Me"

And with that he signed off.

----------

Chakotay materialised in a dark green glowing corridor. He opened his tricorder and headed towards the Queen's distinctive energy signature. He gripped his phaser with his other hand. He was nervous, not just because he had acted so impulsively, but that he might have misread what he learnt during his spirit walk. What if he couldn't do it? What if the Borg Queen reached Earth?

----------

The Borg Queen shifted uncomfortably in the alcove. The information was too immense; it was too infinite for her to pull together the understanding that she needed. She reached out to the alcove and felt it trying to merge into her cybernetic body. She felt it trying to merge with her organic tissue. She opened her eyes and looked down at the alien nodes flowing over her body. She just needed to work out how to complete her plan. She would assimilate Earth or destroy it. She needed the knowledge, then she could assimilate this technology fully. Then the Borg would be truly unstoppable and perfect.

Yet, she felt disconcerted as she watched the strange organic metal flow over her. She couldn't quite work out how to form the nodes, how to give them instructions, how to use them. They seemed to react to her, but she was not sure to which part of her they responded. She had learnt so much already, she would eventually understand. She was Borg.

The new shielding was improving as the Collective adapted it to the Starfleet attack. It was immune to transporter beams now, thanks to one beam penetrating through earlier. She knew a male human was on her cube, but she had nothing to fear. She hoped it was Picard, she would welcome Locutus back to the hive mind.

He was almost at her alcove. She had allowed him to reach her undeterred - let him think he was safer. He had no idea what she was becoming.

Chakotay entered the Queen's central plexus and his breath caught when he saw the alcove. It looked more like a metallic sculpture than a Borg alcove. It seemed to be embracing the Queen within it, holding her rather than just connecting to her.

He saw her eyes open and thought he saw a brief flash of disappointment.

She stepped slowly out of the alcove and he noticed that some of the inner components of the alcove still gripped onto her and she had to shake them off. Was this a sign that she was not yet in control? Could she ever be in control of that kind of technology? He felt confused and frightened. Why was he here anyway?

"Captain Chakotay." Her soft seductive voice uttered.

He stood in front of her, his phaser loose in his hand, the tricorder in the other recording the bizarre readings from the alcove.

"Come here to destroy me I presume?" She taunted him.

"No. I came to…to tell you to stop your attack. Go back to the Delta Quadrant."

She laughed in response, a strange behaviour from a Borg. He widened his eyes as some of the nodes moved across her body and he began to worry if she was entirely sane. If a Borg could ever be considered sane.

She stepped closer towards him, her eyes radiating power and arrogance.

"You are here to give me an ultimatum? Well, the answer is no. Your species, your quadrant will be assimilated. Any and all resistance is futile."

Chakotay's eyes slid to the alcove behind her.

"It is beautiful isn't it" she uttered

"You will never be able to understand it."

She looked briefly angry before her features schooled back into their neutral expression.

"Why would you ever say that?"

"Because I have experienced that type of connection before. It is not something you can force, or impose will upon." He carefully moved around her and stood before the alcove. He could feel his body tingling. He wished he had Kaz with him, recording this. Was this the same as when his DNA had been manipulated? It felt similar. Would he ever be strong enough to stop her?

"You have to surrender to it and allow something else from inside to take over. Something that the Borg do not have"

She looked over her shoulder at him,

"And what is that?" Her condescending tone dripped with contempt.

He turned to face her, feeling the alcove behind him.

"You have no soul."

"The soul is merely a concept your imperfect species has invented to make yourselves feel more important, safer. When in fact you are all weak, imperfect and there is nothing more than flesh and energy to your body."

"We may seem weak compared to the Borg, but we do have a soul and to understand this technology you would need a soul."

The Queen laughed at him and Chakotay frowned at the unstable sound.

"This is simply a weak tactic to slow me down. It will not work. I will assimilate this technology fully and if I need a soul…"

In one swift sharp motion she shot the back of her fist towards Chakotay's neck. Assimilation tubules stabbed violently into the side of his neck. He gasped in pain, clutching at his throat as she smiled down at him with her silver eyes.

"I'll take yours!"

-------

The Borg Queen watched in joy as the human's face contorted in panic and pain. Soon he would be calm and at peace within the Collective and she would know for sure what he knew about this technology. His distinctiveness would be added to their own. Satisfied that enough nanites were in his bloodstream she went to withdraw the tubules from his throat, but suddenly his hands grabbed onto her arm preventing her from moving back and she found she could not detach the tubules from him.

Surprise and confusion jostled for attention within her, followed violently by pain.

"What are you doing!" She shouted at him. She watched as the nanites began working on him, small nodes appeared through the skin on his neck, his face greying from the nanites' work. But, something was wrong.

She waited for the link to appear, to hear his thoughts, but they did not arrive, in fact she realised he was listening to hers.

She began to physically shake him off her, to pull the tubules out of his body. She managed to rip herself free. They staggered apart and he fell to his knees. She looked down at him with a mixture of fear and fascination as she watched liquid nodes appearing through his skin - how had those appeared? She looked down at herself and noticed half of the new nodes had gone! He had taken them off her! She looked at him shocked. He was doubled over, breathing through obvious pain.

A bleep to her right announced they were almost near Earth's orbit.

She reached out to the alcove and new liquid nodes leapt through the air to her. She set about forming new shielding on herself to protect herself if he attacked her again.

"You are too late, Captain Chakotay. We are almost in Earth's orbit. The virus is almost ready. All of Earth will become Borg. This virus is unstoppable. Even those who used this new technology could not stop it, only run. The human race will end today, Chakotay. Nothing you do can stop me, now."

Chakotay stood up suddenly standing up straight, and she noticed that his skin had not paled any further, there were no grey veins of nanites through his skin. The nodes on him seemed to run in lines down his neck and through his hair. She tried to hear his thoughts, but they were still absent. She felt his mind in the Collective though, as if it were a silent spy working its way through. She felt him connecting to the others. Confused she approached him.

"What are you! How are you doing this! You can not stop me, I am the Borg!"

He looked up into her eyes, he looked weak and tired - she doubted he was any real threat. Perhaps she should kill him after all she wondered.

He grabbed her again, moving through her new shielding as if it weren't there. Pain ripped through her and she watched as her new nodes all turned to liquid, flowed off her body and onto him. She could feel his power growing and hers failing. Her link to the Collective dimmed and she felt the confusion of the Collective.

"You must stop the invasion! Stop it, or I will stop them all!" He demanded, gasping through pain. But, even through his obvious pain she saw his skin returning to its former golden colour, though pale from the pain. Was he resisting assimilation?

She tried to wrestle him off, but he was stronger than her now. She felt as if he were absorbing her power through his hands and into himself.

"Never! Earth will end this day!" She reached out to her drones calling them to aid her, but heard nothing. "What have you done!" She looked up to his face and was confronted by a pair of silver eyes.

"The Collective is mine now." He answered her calmly as he released her arms.

She stepped back, confused and desperately sought out the link to the Collective within her. She felt the cubes pause in their attack. Confused that their Queen had been usurped by a King.

The Queen rushed towards a monitor. She would release the virus herself.

Then everything went completely silent.

Chakotay had reached out with his expanded mind along the massive single network that was the Borg collective and sent one last message out to all Borg - He took control of the hive-mind for one brief second. In that moment he became what the Queen had been and in that single moment he shut down the link.

----------

The Queen's screams echoed in his ears as he collapsed onto the Plexus' cold metal floor. All of his energy had gone into that final effort.

The Queen turned towards him, anger and violence a brief moment away.

"They are all gone! I will re-establish the link, yes, re-establish it…" She began muttering as she raced from different displays.

"It can never be…re-established…it is dead…they are all free now…" Chakotay uttered as he felt consciousness leaving him. He was so tired; he just needed to sleep.

As he drifted into unconsciousness he heard her final words to him.

"I will never allow Starfleet to have my alcove – NEVER! I will destroy this cube before that happens…."

------------------------

TBC


End file.
